Obedience
by Just Your Average Waifu
Summary: In a prestigious school like Beacon all students are trained to fight. It's the normal teachings they take for granted, like how to not kill your teammate just because they gave a hard pat on the back. Of course the school also wasn't expecting to take in a trained assassin who needs accustoming to life. Not to mention the white fang growing bolder... the school staff have it hard.
1. Chapter 1

"Obedient?"

"Yes, she is… mostly... but she's still just a-"

"Trained assassin?"

"I prefer to call her otherwise, but we can't let her go back to that. She's only a-"

"Child?"

"Yes, a child!" Glynda finally manage to get out.

Ozpin, Headmaster to the prestigious school of Beacon, and Glynda Goodwitch, headmistress and professor at beacon, have been arguing over the enrollment of a student for quite some time now.

"Glynda," ozpin sighs, "I know how you feel, but this child has seen nothing but war. She has only seen life as a trained killer. We can't change who she is, she may never be anything but a weapon at other's biddings."

"Which is more the reason to not enroll her in the upcoming school year. She is not fit to join society yet. She runs on orders and instincts, I need more time to prepare her. I can teach her to be a normal girl again! She can be a child for once in her life!" Glynda was getting heated.

"She has the appearance of a child, but the mind of a killer. Training her to be a huntress is the only path she will succeed in!" Ozpin face grew grim. "Gynda… I know this is a touchy subject, but trust me when I say the school will do good for her. Training her here will keep her from much less horrors than what we saved her from. She might still be fighting, but she'll be fighting for mankind, not against them."

Glynda hung her head low. "But we owe _her_ so much…" Ozpin could hear the hurt in her voice. He knew what she was talking about.

Summer Rose... She was a touchy subject for both the headmistress and headmaster. An old schoolmate who struck deep bonds with them and many others. A friend who died well before the time she was meant to, only for her daughter to be caught between the wars of faunus and human.

"And we will honor _her_ by keeping her daughter safe in the coming years, but we can only do that by holding her as close to us as we can get. By keeping her here in our care, to teach her the betters of the world, and help her from the monster she has become."

Ozpin placed a reassuring hand on Glynda's shoulder. Glynda took a moment to take a deep breath and calm herself. "Fine. But she is to remain in my custody, and I will be the one to personally train her and acquaint her with social norms." The headmistress stated firmly.

"Deal. Now you better go check on her, she is probably hungry for dinner."

Finally coming to an agreement, Ozpin sat at his desk to continue work, while Glynda exits his office in the elevator and heads to her personal campus living quarters.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been writing a few stories with RWBY, but this is the first one I'm actually uploading for now. I know this chapter is _really_ short, heed not, the next chapter is about four times longer. This was more of an intro to the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Fav, follow, review. Ya' know all the gah-hoot.**

 **I'm thinking of posting my other stories in the future. I just wanted to test the waters with this one, and touch up my other stories before I post some chapters of them. (Reviews are much appreciated!)**

 **Anyways, thanks for checkin' out my story, and until next chapter, chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Glynda first opened her door the first thing apparent were the lights being off. Before stepping into the room she reaches into her boot and takes out her riding crop, then hums and takes a step in. Rather then leaving the door open to let what little light there was form the hallway highlight the room, she decided to shut it and embrace the darkness. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, and takes another step forward.

It happens in a moment's breath, just as her foot touches down. A flash of silver. A cold pressure to the neck. Leg curled around leg, ready to unbalance its prey at a moments notice. Red rose petals gliding to the floor, disintegrating the instant they tap ground.

To a normal person, this would have been dead startling, in fact they'd be dead. But for a certain Glynda Goodwitch, this had become common occurrence.

' _I thought I locked away all my kitchen knives.'_ Glynda ponders. Said knife was being held to her neck. The knife would have been glossed with blood, and the headmistress' neck sliced through, if she hadn't used her semblance to hold the object in place right before it punctures her skin.

The small attacker extending the knife begins to struggle for control. They try adding more pressure to the knife in hopes to break through the force and finish the target, to no avail, then begin tugging on the knife instead. When that fails, they move to trip the target with their wrapped leg. Before they were able to do so, Glynda uses her semblance to force the attacker off of her and into the air, the knife left floating at her neck.

With another flick of her riding crop, the attacker was slammed against the back wall, her arms and legs spread about like a star, unable to move. Glynda grabs the knife with her hand and lowers it from her neck.

"Was that necessary." Glynda's stern voice hits hard. She walks into the attached kitchen to the right of the living room, and puts the knife in the kitchen lock box. "You know better." She says walking back into the room.

She flicks on the light and walks up to her detained attacker. Her attacker was a small girl, looking to be the age of 15 years old. She is in a simple red t-shirt and black sweatpants. Her hair is shoulder length, somewhat jagged and untamed, with side bangs that just barely touched her eye. It's color was a deep red, nearly black in color, and becomes bright crimson red at the tips. What really grabbed people's attention was her silver eyes. They were curious, attentive, and analyzing; not missing a single detail. They were the steely eyes of a trained dog that would kill on order. Though, Glynda didn't miss the twitch of the girls lips, a sign of a smile forming to the stoic face, and of the playfulness in the matter at hand. The stern woman rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to release my hold on you. I want you to cease your attacks. Do you understand?"

The girl's response is to begin struggling out of the hold again. Her torso and head moving about, while her limbs still remain unmoving.

"I _order_ you to stand down, _Ruby_."

The girl immediately ceases her struggles at the word 'order', and became extra attentive at her spoken name, 'Ruby'. Though her attentiveness was soon replaced by a shallow pout.

She only ever does listen to orders, though Glynda had been working a great deal, since she first acquired the girl, to fix that.

Ruby nods. "Good." Glynda releases the girl, who lands soundlessly on her feet. "Would you like to eat?"

Ruby only continues to stand at attention, looking straight into Glynda's eyes. Glynda sighs. "Ruby, how many times must I tell you, you don't need permission to speak for every little thing. If you are asked a question, answer it… _truthfully_." Glynda thought it best to add that last word. "Are you hungry for dinner, maybe spaghetti?"

"Yes." Ruby's voice was of higher tones, sounding of a hyper child, with a lifeless undertone that is easily missed.

The child was a confusing one indeed. At times she'd only do things as soon as she was given permission to and, at other times, she'd do things not of command. Glynda could only guess that girl got bored at times, and decided to do something fun instead. But being an assassin, her 'fun' turned to be a little dangerous at times.

"I'll be in the kitchen then." Glynda states and leaves to start cooking.

The teachers living quarters were in the layout of a small apartment. When you first opened the door you were greeted to a decent sized living room. Glynda's, in particular, had a TV on the left wall with a large, 'L' shaped couch facing it, and a small side table at one side of the couch. In the space between the couch and TV was a plush rug. There had been a coffee table there at one point too, but that had long since been destroyed after a rather… triggering day for Glynda.

Behind that, to the right of the room, the wall opened up in a large archway to the kitchen. You could see clearly into the living room form the kitchen. Two curtained windows also adorned the back wall of the living room. On the left side of the room a door led to what was Glynda's bedroom, which doubled as her home office. On the wall closest to the hall door (entry door) was the door to the bathroom, complete with a shower, tub, sink and toilet.

The living space was definitely more accommodated than the student dorm rooms.

Glynda just finished boiling the water, and puts the noodles in, when she looks to her right to find Ruby seated at the small, four seat table at that side of the kitchen.

Ruby is staring daggers at the boiling water, watching every little hand motion Glynda does. 'No wonder the water took so long to boil.' Glynda amusingly thinks.

For the rest of the duration of cooking, Ruby continues to watch Glynda intently. The stern woman had gotten used to the girls stares by now. Ruby would do it often; the child was more of a watcher and listener than a talker. Sometimes it sent chills down the woman's spine, though she'd never admit her unsettledness, and other times she found it calming compared to the loud students she'd soon be dealing with at the semester's start. It also meant the girl wasn't getting into any trouble because she deemed herself 'bored'.

Glynda sets a plate of food in front of Ruby, and another in the seat across from her. She takes a seat and begins to eat. After a few bites she looks to see Ruby has yet to pick up her fork and begin eating.

The woman inwardly groans. "Ruby eat your food before it gets cold."

Ruby does as commanded, and begins to eat her spaghetti.

Glynda smiles at the glimmer of delight showing in Ruby's eyes as she takes her first bite of the spaghetti.

It was signs like this, breaking through her usual stoic expression, that motivated the woman to help the girl more. Glynda was pretty sure Ruby didn't even realize she lets her emotions show openly a lot of the time. When Glynda first found Ruby, the girl was a machine, working only on order, hollowed eyes and emotionless movements. When she did show emotion it was through a pout (when she got in trouble or her 'fun' taken away), or a glimmer of the eyes and a small smile (especially when she was enjoying herself). Now a days she was even showing a look of confusion and curiosity on her face often times. She had certainly improved in expressing herself.

Some thought her a lost cause, but Glynda saw how bright her eyes got when she gave her that chocolate chip cookie for the first time. Or the time she gave her a dreidel, and the way Ruby tilted her head and parting her lips in an 'o' shape at it, much like a curious puppy. They were the look of an innocent child. Even though the girl was a trained assassin, she still had cracks that were seeming easier and easier to get through as time went on.

With satisfied stomachs, the two get ready for bed. Glynda watches as Ruby gets situated on the couch and brings over a blanket, placing it over her. Ruby had been sleeping here for the time being, though Glynda often woke up to find her curled up on the plush carpet instead.

After a said 'goodnight', Glynda disappears into her room and onto her own bed.

There was only a week till the students returned for the next semester and Glynda would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned. There was no telling how Ruby would act towards the other students. She'd surly kill them in a breath if they did something that came across as threatening to the little assassin. And frankly Glynda was still working on not having every little thing set the girl off. Glynda wouldn't be in constant presence of Ruby once school started, which meant she wouldn't be close by to order Ruby to stop if something happened.

Glynda had showed her power, and high ranking, over Ruby when she first came into contact with the girl. Since then, Ruby submitted to Glynda's telling and commands, aside from the occasional 'playfulness' the girl had, like when Glynda walked into her dark living room early tonight and was jumped.

The headmistress figured this played a hand as to why the girl was locked in a cage, when Glynda found the girl at the white fang camp; The girl was certainly good at listening to orders, but was otherwise seemingly uncontrollable. Seems even the leader of the white fang couldn't stop her from doing something when she was bored. Now the school could only hope Ruby would listen to them and keep herself in check.

' _It's going to be a rough school year.'_ Glynda decides she's had enough thinking of the girl in the other room, a headache starting to form, and finally lets herself succumb to sleep.


End file.
